Licencieux
'Licencieux' by Paganliam '• Intime' There are moments when one catches just the slightest hint of a scent, or hears a faint sound in which forgotten memories drift closer to the present. Though rarely clear, they can offer a sense of the familiar, the safe warmth of a childhood moment, or the creeping dread of a forgotten fear. With but a glance at a person, the Duchagne may inspire this feeling. These memories need not be known to the Kindred; although, he must decide what emotion he wishes to inspire. With a successful application of this power, the target automatically associates a sound, smell or other sense with a past memory tied to the determined emotion. While some Duchagne use this to manipulate the emotions of their protégées towards their own perverse enjoyment, many others find that the emotions inspired with Intime gives the vitae an added spice. Cost: None Action: Instant Roll: Manipulation + Subterfuge + Licencieux – Target’s Composure Roll Results Dramatic Failure: The vampire using this becomes reminded of some potent loss in his past, losing a Point of Willpower. The Duchagne may also not use this power against the target for the rest of the night. Failure: The target feels nothing, and the character may not use this against the target for the rest of the scene. Success: The target has a momentary flash of memory, either good or bad. This adds a + 1 modifier in any roll to manipulate the target, but only in a manner befitting the type of memory stirred. Exceptional Success: The target has a flash of memory so intense that it momentarily distracts them. This levies a -2 to the target’s Initiative Modifier as well as the +1 bonus to manipulate the target. '•• La Touche Illusoire' Sometimes more than a mere hint of memory is needed to achieve one’s desires, something a little less subtle. Whereas the memory of a torrid moment of passion might instill a candlelight of desire in the subject, a gentle caress in the right place and time can stoke the furnace of lust into a raging fire. Of course, the opposite is just as true. A panicked or frightened mortal is likely to remain such while being aggressively prodded. Though not physical, the Duchagne may grace a target with a feeling of touch. This can be the soft stroke of affection, or the sudden slap of anger. The target of La Touche Illusoire remains physically unharmed, even though they may not believe themselves to be. To inflict this sensation upon another, the vampire need only be able to see the target. Cost: None Action: Instant Roll: Manipulation + Subterfuge + Licencieux – Target’s Composure Roll Results Dramatic Failure: The character suffers from an attack by unseen hands, pummeling his body. Even though these are all within his head, he still suffers a -1 penalty to any dice rolls. Also, this power may not be used against the same target for the rest of the night. Failure: The effect fails to activate, and the target is immune for the rest of the scene. Success: The target feels either a light stroking effect, as though being touched, or a brief slap. These have no physical effect on the target, but can serve as a distraction, or add to attempts to seduce or intimidate a target. This is a quick sensation, not lasting more than a few seconds at the most. Exceptional Success: The Duchagne is able to administer a complex pattern of “touches” that can last for several minutes. Though no physical manifestation occur, the target truly believes and reacts as though they are real. '••• Insensate' Although much can be accomplished through the proper stimulation, not being able to sense something can be far more tortuous. Sadistic Kindred use this power to leave their victims completely helpless, taking away one sense after another until the subject suffers from complete sensory deprivation. The Duchagne must speak to the target, suggestive of the sense which is being stolen from her. Even if he chooses to take away the victim’s hearing, any further commands are still conveyed through the deafness as the vampire’s voice can always be heard. Surprisingly, Kindred are easier to effect with Insensate than mortals. Some believe it is because Kindred are already slightly removed from sensation, and that this power draws from that emotional isolation within the Duchagne. All attempts to use Insensate on another Kindred gain a +1 bonus. Cost: 1 Vitae Action: Instant Roll: Manipulation + Subterfuge + Licencieux – Target’s Composure Roll Results Dramatic Failure: The vampire loses one or more of his own senses for the rest of the scene. Furthermore, he may not use this against his target for the rest of the night. Failure: The power fails to take hold, and the target is protected from further uses for the rest of the scene. Success: The target loses the use of the chosen sense. This lasts for one scene. It is possible to ‘stack’ uses of this power in order to take away multiple senses. Exceptional Success: The Duchagne may choose to either remove multiple senses at one moment (one extra sense per success over four), or extend the duration of this deprivation for a full 24 hours. '•••• Delusion' Early powers of Licencieux are rather limited, either to affecting only one sense per use, or doling out a minor effect. Not so with Delusion. At this stage of understanding, the Duchagne can create a solitary situation which fools all of the victim’s senses. Unseen hands strangle the air from their throats; raging fires burn tender flesh, or conversely, imaginary suitors caress impassioned bodies. None of these visions are real, merely false sensations projected by the vampire. To any observing the target, it appears as though the unfortunate is suffering from some sort of hallucination or fever dream. However, as far as the subject of this power is concerned, it is all too real. If the vampire creates any false situation that would normally incur damage, treat it as Bashing, but once the character reaches the Lethal point, the target falls unconscious, or into torpor. Mortals with poor health could very well suffer heart attacks, or other real health problems. Cost: 1 Vitae Action: Extended/Contested Roll: Manipulation + Subterfuge + Licencieux vs. Composure + Resolve Roll Results Dramatic Failure: The character suffers a waking nightmare, experiencing her worst fears. Not only does this incapacitate the character for the scene, but also prevents the use against the intended target for the rest of the night. Failure: Nothing happens, and the target is immune to further uses of Delusion for the rest of the scene. Success: The target suffers from a hallucination which he believes to be real. This vision is fairly simple, and limited to a single effect; a flaming torch, moving bright light, cage of thorns, a tender lover, etc. This hallucination lasts for one scene. Any effect that would normally cause damage does ghost Bashing to the target. That is, the subject takes on Bashing damage but only for the purpose of tracking what he believes is being done to him. Once the subject’s health levels are marked off, he passes out. Exceptional Success: The hallucination is so vivid that the target can actually suffer damage from it. While the damage is not real, the target’s mind reacts as if it is. Any effect that would normally cause damage does ghost Bashing to the target. Once the subject’s health levels are marked off, he passes out. However, should the target suffer more than his Stamina in ‘damage’ in one roll, his body reacts as if it were real damage. The full effects of this damage is left to the Storyteller to determine. '••••• Jardin d'Agrément' The pinnacle of Licencieux, Jardin d’Agrément allows the Duchagne to envelope a target in a mock reality which only they can see. No matter how complex the vision, however, an illusion it remains. Also, this power relies on the target’s mind to full flesh the reality out, resulting in such vision taking on a slightly surreal quality. Often, subjects of Jardin d’Agrément feel that they are somehow in a potent dream, or nightmare, one which they are unable to wake from. The Duchagne need not make this vision a blatant lie, but may make the vision differ from the truth in only a few minor details; such as whom the target is speaking to, the time of day (or night), or other slight detail. Kindred targets of this seem more resistant to the lure of fantasy. The same aspect of the vampiric condition which cuts a Kindred off from their emotional sides, also lends some protection from these enforced hallucinations. Cost: 1 Vitae + 1 Willpower Point Action: Extended/Contested Roll: Manipulation + Subterfuge + Licencieux vs. Composure + Resolve Roll Results Dramatic Failure: The vampire suffers from his own power twisted against himself. The full vision is up to the Storyteller to create and lasts for one scene. The Duchagne cannot use this power again for the rest of the night. Failure: Nothing happens, and the target is immune to the use of this effect for the rest of the night. Success: The Duchagne creates a fantasy world which only target and he can see. This scene is crafted according to what the vampire desires to be portrayed, be it a scenic stroll next to a river, or a nightmarish vision of Hell. However, the scene has a slightly surreal quality, like an extremely vivid dream that contains subtle hints of the target’s subconscious thoughts and experiences. This lasts for one scene. ‘Damage’ incurred in this vision is treated the same as with Delusion. Exceptional Success: With an exceptional success, this vision is indistinguishable from reality. Although the effects are still within the minds of the subject and Duchagne, any damage the target may take while under the influence of this power is treated as though it were real. Should the target suffer more than his Stamina in ‘damage’ in one roll, his body reacts as if it were real damage. The full effect of this is left to the Storyteller to determine. Devotions by Paganliam 'Lash of the Unseen Presence' (Licencieux ••, Vigor •) The Kindred uses his supernatural potency to inflict actual damage upon the body of his protégée, all without actually making contact. These wounds appear as red welts and bruises, much like those left by a whip. Especially potent uses of this power can even leave open gashes. The target must be within line of sight to use Lash of the Unseen Presence. This power costs 10 experience points to learn. Cost: 1 Vitae Dice Pool: Wits + Empathy + Licencieux – target’s Stamina + Blood Potency Action: Instant Roll Results Dramatic Failure: The Kindred’s body erupts in several gashes, doing lethal damage equal to his Vigor score. Failure: Nothing happens, but the vitae remains spent. Success: The target suffers from multiple ‘hits’ across his body that do a number of bashing damage equal to the successes made. Exceptional Success: Multiple gashes appear across the protégée’s body. The target sustains one lethal level of damage for each level of Vigor the character possesses. 'Martyr’s Endurance' (Licencieux•••, Resilience•) Nothing can be more frustrating to a Duchagne than a protégée that falls unconscious repeatedly throughout their session. This Devotion solves that minor problem, allowing the Kindred to share his own fortitude with his protégée. The Kindred must feed the subject his vitae; although, the blood is used up in the process and thus avoids creating an addiction. This power is useless against Kindred. This power costs 15 experience points to learn. Cost: 1 Vitae. Dice Pool: Stamina + Empathy + Licencieux vs. Resolve + Stamina Action: Contested / Reflexive Roll Results Dramatic Failure: The Devotion fails and the subject immune to further attempts for the rest of the night. The vitae is spent and the normal rules for addiction apply. Additionally, the Duchagne can not access his Resilience for the rest of the scene. Failure: The power fails to activate and the target’s immune from further uses for the rest of the night. Spent vitae is still used, and the rules for vitae addiction still apply. Success: The target’s Stamina increases by an amount equal to the Duchagne’s for one scene. This can buffer the subject’s Stamina beyond mortal reaches, but only up to a maximum of 6. Exceptional Success: The protégée’s Stamina is increased by an amount equal to the Kindred’s Stamina + Resilience for one scene. Also, this allows for the target’s rating to go beyond 5, up to a maximum of 7. 'Plaisir de Souffrir' (Licencieux •••• Dominate ••) Sometimes merely tormenting a protégée is not nearly enough for a Duchagne. While there is a certain enjoyment she may take from watching her victim debase himself to avoid pain, twisting said protégée’s mind to want that pain can be even more delightful. Plaisir de Souffrir does just that. The Duchagne touches the intended victim, or gazes into their eyes and speaks to them. She must convey that she wishes for the protégée to feel excitement when hurt, or that pain becomes pleasurable. This doesn’t stop the subject from taking damage as normal. This effect lasts for one scene. This power costs 18 experience points to learn. Cost: 1 Vitae Dice Pool: Manipulation + Subterfuge + Licencieux vs. Composure + Resolve + Blood Potency Action: Contested/ Reflexive Roll Results Dramatic Failure: The character is wracked by pain. This results in a -1 penalty to rolls for the next scene. Also, this power may not be used against the subject for the rest of the night. Failure: Nothing happens and the target is immune to uses of Plaisir de Souffrir for the rest of the scene. Success: The effects of this are mainly expressed through storytelling; however, the target does ignore wound penalties until rendered unconscious or torpored. This lasts for one scene. Exceptional Success: Much like a standard success roll, the target feels pleasure when experiencing pain, and ignores wound penalties. However, the target now has such a strong drive to experience pain that he will purposely seek it out, or harm himself. This lasts for one scene. 'Shared Ecstasy' (Licencieux ••••, Auspex ••••) Though many Duchagne find one-on-one sessions with the object of their affections to provide ample entertainment, sometimes the Bacchantes feel the desire to toy with multiple subjects. However, dealing with multiple subjects can be wearing, especially when using various Disciplines. This Devotion helps to alleviate some of this strain. To use this, the Duchagne must feed each participant his vitae, up to a maximum number of subjects equal to 1 + his Blood Potency. The vitae is burned off in the process of activation, and does not cause addiction. Once activated, the Kindred creates a mystical bond between subjects, allowing him to focus attention upon one protégée while the others feel the sensations as well. If one of the subjects involved happens to die, all others linked to her must succeed in a Resolve + Composure + 2 roll or follow her into death. The subjects of this Devotion can resist, although it is not consciously done. The character using Shared Ecstasy must make a contested roll verses the subject with the highest Resolve + Composure score, not including Blood Potency. However, should a vampire be part of the subjects, his Blood Potency is included in the resistance roll. Only the highest Blood Potency score is added. This power costs 21 experience points to learn. Cost: 1 Vitae per target involved. Dice Pool: Manipulation + Empathy + Licencieux vs. Resolve + Composure + Blood Potency Action: Contested / Reflexive Roll Results Dramatic Failure: The power fails to activate, and all subjects are immune to further attempts for the rest of the night. The character also loses a Willpower Point from the psychic backlash. Additionally, all vitae required to activate this power is still used. Failure: The power fails to activate and the target’s immune from further uses for the rest of the night. Spent vitae is still used; however, the rules for vitae addiction still apply. Success: The vitae burns off creating a psychic link between the subjects. For the rest of the scene, all participants feel the physical sensations of what happens to the others. Exceptional Success: The power activates, allowing for each participant to feel what the others do, both physically and emotionally for the scene. This also grants the Duchagne a +1 modifier to any further uses of Licencieux against the targets for the rest of the night.